


Supercorp:In the Beginning

by lobird50



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, dccomics - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobird50/pseuds/lobird50
Summary: Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting Kara

1966 on Krypton (3rd person)

"Kara, you need to go, there is not a lot of time left!" said Alura

Kara ran to her mom and dad and hugged them very tightly and said "I will miss you!"

Alura with tears in her eyes looked and Kara and said "Dear we will always be with you just remember that." Kara nods and gets in the pod and looks at her mom and dad. She closes her eyes and thinks of all the memories she had with them. She is out of Krypton's atmosphere when she feels the blast from the explosion and her pod gets knocked off course and lands on the Phantom Zone. 

24 years later in the Phantom Zone (Kara's POV)

I have been stuck here for who knows how long and I am bored and I want to get to earth but the pod is broken from the impact of my crash. I try fixing it but I don't have to tools to fix it, I rip open the control panel and see that the engine was offline. I go to the engine panel and turn on the extra gas and it works. I feel dumb because I have been stuck here and did not think to look in the control panel. I have learned how to control my powers and I can't wait to use them on Earth. I make the course to Earth and head off.

Earth (Danvers House in Midvale) Alex's POV

"Mom! Is my lunch made for School?" I yell down stairs

"Yes,Alex it is waiting on the counter!" Eliza yells upstairs. I hear a knock on the front door. 

"Alex!" yells Eliza

Yes,Mom? I answer

"I need you to go to school earlier today because I need to talk them in private."

"Ok,mom bye,Love you" I say 

"Ok bye, honey love you too." I hear mom as I run out the door. 

The Night before (Kara's POV)

I crash land on Earth and I hear some one land in the distant, I look over and I see a man in a blue suit with teh House of El coat of arms. I look at him and say "Kal-EL?" He gives me a weird look and then realizes that it is me Kara. 

He says "Hey Kara, I am not going to hurt you but I am going to take you to a house where they are going to treat you like your their own daughter okay." I nod and let him pick me up and fly me to his apartment where I meet Lois and their son Jonathan Kent. I go to bed that night pretty early without eating or really talking to anyone. I wake up the next morning and I see a bag with new clothes and a bunch of other weird objects I have never seen before. Kal-El enter my room and says " Hey Kara I am going to take you to the family i told you about yesterday ok."I nod and follow him to his car and get in the back with Jonathan. We arrive at this big house and I look at with amazement and I wait patiently for Kal-El to return. He comes back to car and I see a girl about 15 years old walk down the driveway and head to another persons house and then they walk out of sight. Kal-El helps me out of the car and we head up the driveway to meet a middle aged woman and she greets me with a smile and shakes my hand. I smile at her then latch back on to Kal-El, he looks at me and says "This will be your new home and this is your new family the Danvers."

I respond "Wait, but I thought I was just going to stay here for a day because you have work and Lois has work and Jonathan has school." 

He looks and me and says "I want to experience life like a normal 12 year old because Jonathan ha powers I have powers I want you to have normal parents ok." I give him a nod and cry into his shirt, he kisses me on the top of head and rubs my back for a couple of minutes before I pull away and say "Bye Kal-El, will you come a visit soon?" he smiles and nods at mt comment and then looks and Eliza and hugs her and says "Take good care of her will ya." She nods and pulls me into a hug and says "Hey Kara, I am not mom but I am going to try be what your mom want you to have here on Earth." I look up at her and smile and hug her tighter. She shows me to my room which I am sharing with my older sister Alex who is at school right now. 

She comes home and I am in our room still setting up when I hear the door open and Alex yells downstairs "Mom! Who is this in my room and why does she have clothes and is sleeping in the same room as me?" 

Eliza comes upstairs and says "Alex meet your new adopted sister Kara." Alex smiles at me and holds her hand and says "I am Alex nice to meet you" I smile at her and then look at Eliza, who nods and walks away. I finish setting up my stuff when Alex breaks the silence "So where are you from?" I look at her and respond "I am from a planet that exploded 24 years ago and then I got trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years and in the Phantom Zone you don't age there. Then my parents sent me away and my pod got knocked into the Phantom Zone. I fixed my Pod and was able to make a course to Earth and I crash landed here last night and then Kal-El brought me to your house." Alex looks at me and says "I have always wanted a sister and now I have a cool alien sister even better." I laugh at her comment and head downstairs and someone new is sitting on the couch.


	2. Supercorp:In the Beginning: Meeting Kara Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

I laugh at her comment and head downstairs and someone new is sitting on the couch........

Kara's POV

I run into the kitchen to look for Eliza but I can't find her , I see a middle aged man sitting on the couch watching a big screen with moving pictures. He does notice so I run back upstairs and burst into my room and Alex shoots up and asks "Hey Kara what wrong?" 

I respond "Who is that man on the couch downstairs." Alex laughs and says "He is my dad, well our dad now. Here I will come don with you and you can introduce yourself to him." I nod and I start thinking about my dad and I feel tears coming down my face. I stop following Alex and lean up against the wall and just cry. Alex come over and sits down next to me and starts rubbing my back, after about 5 minutes of sitting on the ground I get up and say "I would like to meet my dad now." Alex looks at me and waves me to follow her, we get downstairs and Eliza is sitting on the couch next to Alex's dad. Eliza hears us coming down the stairs and gets up and waves Alex's dad over he gets up and smiles when he sees me. "Hey Kara, nice to meet you I am Jeremiah and I am your dad now ok," he says. I smile at him and give him a hug and I say "I am so glad I found a family that loves and will take me even though I am an alien." Alex and Eliza join the hug and we stand there for a few moments when there is a knock at the door. Jeremiah breaks the hug and opens the door to find a man wearing all black at the door. "Hello I am J'onn J'onzz and I need to see Ms.Zor-El" Jeremiah calls me to the door and I introduce myself to the man and then he says that I am not allowed to use my powers because they have enrolled me into school and have given me my new Kara Danvers and I will attending Midvale Middle School as an 8th grader. 

The Next Morning (Kara's POV)

I am getting ready for my first day of school here on Earth, I already know a lot but Eliza says I need to learn how to do math and science on Earth. Alex wakes me up at 6:30 am and I get dressed and brush me teeth and eat breakfast. Me and Alex head out the door.

Kara's POV

Alex quickly runs across the street to get her friend and she introduces her to me. "Hi my name is Kara and I am Alex's adopted sister." I say while holding my hand out. She takes it and says "Hi I am Maggie and me and your sister are best friends." I nod and smile and head off to school while "Bye alex I will see you after school!" I get to school and nervously walk into the front doors and go to my first class which is science, I walk in and sit next to a girl with raven colored hair and she had the deepest green eyes I have ever seen. When I sit down next to her she smiles and asks "Are you new here because I have never seen you before." 

I answer "Yeah, I am new here, I just got adopted into this really nice family yesterday. By the way my name is Kara. What is your name?" 

She looks at me and says "My name is Lena and it is very nice to meet you Kara." I give her a smile and that is when I hear the last bell ring and I get ready for class. After first hour I get up to leave but Lena stops me and asks "What my next class is?" and I say "I have math next,what do you have next?" She answers with excitement "I have math too!" We get to know each other throughout the day because we have almost of of our classes together. I have to lie to her bout how I am an alien but I just met her. We say goodbye after school after I ask for her number so we can maybe hangout after school or over the weekend. 

I run home and burst through the door almost breaking it off the hinges, Eliza runs to the door and lets out a big sigh of relief when she sees it is me. I look at her and say "Imetsomeonenewtodayatschoolandsheissoniceandigothernumberandwearefriendsnow!" ELiza looks at me confused and says "I did not understand that honey can you please slow down." I repeat "I met someone new today at school and she is so nice and I got her number and we are friends now" Eliza hugs me and says " I am so proud of you and I can't wait to meet this friend of yours. I walk up to my room and I decide to text Lena

Kara: Hi Lena this is Kara from school 

Lena: Hey Kara, would you want to come over tomorrow after school to do homework and hangout?

Kara: Yeah sure,I will ask my mom

I yell down to mom "Mom, can i go to my friends house after school for awhile?"

My mom yells back "Sure just you have to be home before dark."

Kara: I just asked and she said that I can go to your house tomorrow after school! YEAH🥳

Lena: YAY! I have to eat dinner but I will see you tomorrow at school

Kara:Bye 

I do my homework and Alex comes in and asks "Hey Kara, how was school today?" 

I tell her about my new friend Lena and she says that it will be so helpful to have friends in middle school so you have friends in high school. We eat dinner and then I decide to go to bed early because I was tired and I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for this story, let me know if I should stop or continue it in the comments please. Thank you!


	3. Lena's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

Kara's POV

I wake up and get ready for school and head out the door with Alex. She tells "Have a great day at school see ya later." I smile and run off to find Lena. I spot Lena in the gym reading and I run over to her and sit down next to her. She looks up and says "Kara hey, I was wondering if you needed any help with the homework because you look like you were struggling yesterday?" I say "Yeah I need help but I never asked for help because I had just met you and you are like to smartest kid I know and the only kid I know and I was really nervous to ask you." I was on the verge of tears when Lena unexpectedly hugged me and said "Am I really that intimidating Kara?" I look at her and nod. We hear the first bell so I get up and run to the bathroom leaving Lena behind in the gym. Then after a couple minutes in the bathroom I head to science class and sit next to Lena.

Lena's POV

I get ready for school and head out the door, I am so excited because Kara is coming over and I can't wait to see her. I get to school pretty early and I don't expect Kara to be there yet. I go to the gym and pull out my book and I read for like 20 minutes when I hear someone sit next to me I look up and Kara is sitting next to me. "Kara hey,I was wondering if you needed any help with the homework because you looked like you were struggling yesterday?" She responds "Yeah I need help but I never asked for help because I had just met you and you are like the smartest kid I know and your also the only kid I know and I was really nervous to ask you." I noticed she was about to cry so I pulled her into a hug and I said " Am I really that intimidating, Kara?" She looks at me and nods. We hear the first bell and she quickly breaks away from the hug and dashes out of the gym. I head to science class and a few moments later Kara walks in. 

Kara's POV

I get to the bathroom and i feel bad for not telling Lena where I was going. I look in the mirror and wipe my tears and rinse my face off with water. I head out of the bathroom thinking of my mom and dad (her parents from krypton) I really miss them and I wish that Krypton did not explode. I get to science class and sit next to Lena she asks "Where were you and why did you need to dash away? I was worried about you." I smile at her and say "I had to go to the bathroom really bad and I did not want to break the hug sooner than it needed to be." She blushes and smiles at me. The last bell rings and class starts. 

Lena's POV

I see Kara walk in and a let all of my air out and I ask her " Where were you and why did you need to dash away?" She smiles at me and says "I had to go to the bathroom really bad and I did not want to break the hug sooner than it needed to be." I blush and smile at her. The last bell rings and class starts. 

3rd Person 

After all of Kara's and Lena's classes they meet up in the gym where Lena finds Kara playing basketball with some other people that she did recognize. Kara looks up and sees Lena and tells them that she has to go. Lena sees Kara hug one of the girls that was playing with her she hears her say "I love you and will see you tonight." Lena thinks could that be Kara's girlfriend but than she realized that she has only been in Midvale for a couple of days and could not get a girlfriend in a few days. Kara runs over to Lena and they head to Lena's house which is walking distance of the school. Kara and Lena talk on the way to Lena's house and when they get to Lena's house Kara is amazed by how big it is. They enter and go up to Lena's room to do school work and hangout for a couple of hours. 

Kara's POV

I was playing basketball in the gym with Alex,Maggie,a guy named Winn and an alien named Mon-El. We were playing when I see Lena walk in and I say "Hey I have to go, I am going to a friends house and she is ready to leave." I go in and hug Alex and say "I love you and will see you tonight." I run up to Lena and we head over to her house, after about a 10 minute walk we approach a giant house. I stop in my tracks and ask "Lena this is your house?!" Lena nods and leads me inside where I am greeted by her mother and then we go up to Lena's room. I stay at Lena's for like 5 hours when I get a text from mom saying that I need to head home. I am starting to develop a crush on Lena and I don't know if liking the same gender is allowed here on earth but I still have a crush on Lena and nothing is going to get my way. I hug her tightly and leave, I get back to my house and head straight to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter but I have school work to do and I have been very busy today. Hope you enjoy the story, please leave comments because I need feedback. I don't know if I will continue this story but I am hoping that you guys like it so far😄


	4. Summer Break Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

Time Skip: We skip to Summer break and this is after 8th grade and before they are going into 9th grade 

Lena's POV

Today is the first day of summer and I am so excited to hangout with my friends and not have to do school. I am seeing Kara today and she is going to sleep over, I have developed a crush on Kara. I don't want to tell her because I don't know if she is into girls or not. I am cleaning my room and gathering movies that we could watch tonight. I ask my mom if we can go to the store to get a bunch of snacks and drinks for tonight. We get back from the store with like 7 bags of food just for me and Kara. She is coming over in a few hours and I can't wait. 

Kara's POV

I get to see Lena today and I can't wait, I get to sleepover and this the first time I have done that since I came to Earth. I ask Alex "Do you have a partner,like someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with?" She gives me a weird look and answers "No not yet but I do have a crush on someone, but I am not going to tell you who though." I look at her and say "Is it a girl or a boy?" She sighs and says "It is girl and whay are you asking me these questions?" I nod and say "I have a crush on someone but I don't know if they like me back." She gets up and walks over to my bed and says "You don't have to tell he or her your feelings yet okay you have only been on this earth for 2 months and I don't expect you to get a relationship this early in your life." I nod an. put my head in hands and think. I hear my mom call down to me that we are leaving for Lena's house so I grab my stuff and head down stairs.

Lena's POV

I am sitting in my bed when I hear a knock at the door I get up and dash downstairs and then I see her the beautiful Kara Danvers. Her mom and her are waiting for me to open the door so I open it and hug Kara and introduce myself to her mom. Then my mom appears in the hallway, I don't really like my mom but she is ok and she loves me that is all that matters. I take Kara to my room while the moms are talking, I ask her "What do you want to do? I have like a million movies for tonight, I also have a lot of food for us to eat." she smiles and me and says "I am always hungry so I think we should get snacks and then talk for awhile!" I smile and we run to the kitchen to get food, she picks chocolate,chips,candy and sparkling water as her drink. I pick chips and popcorn and a root beer as my drink. 

Kara's POV 

Lena has a huge kitchen and then she opens the pantry and it is a whole other room which has a lot of food and when I mean a lot I mean a lot. I grab some many snacks and then she shows me the fridge and it has huge, loaded with drinks and other things like fruit and veggies. After we grab snacks we head back up to Lena's room and watch a movie while eating all of our snacks.The movie we watched was Wonder Woman and it was so good and I wish I could become a superhero just like Diana. After the movie Lena's mom calls that dinner is ready, we have pizza and breadsticks for dinner. Lena's Mom's name is Lillian and she seems nice and she caring and funny. After dinner me and Lena go upstairs and watch another movie which we watch almost all of the Harry Potter movies before getting ready bed. 

Lena's POV

I wake up before Kara and I look over at her sleeping and I think to myself she is so beautiful when she sleeps. (they are sleeping in separate beds) I fall back asleep and wake up again to see Kara out of her bed, I get up and head to the bathroom where I find Kara on ground and she looks she has crying. Her knees are up to her chest and she is shaking a little bit, I run over to her and get on the ground next to her and give her a side hug. I rub her back and she puts her head my shoulder, I break the silence and say "Hey Kara, if you need to talk about, you can talk to me." She looks up at me and just buries her face into my shirt and cries, I keep rubbing her back and just let her cry into my shirt. After about 5 minutes of sitting bathroom comforting her while she cries, she stops and looks at me and says "I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful, so I came in here." I look her and just hug her tightly. we get up off the floor and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Kara's POV 

italics are dreams or hallucinations

"Kara we love you and we will always be with you just remember that ok." I nod and hug them both tightly and right as my pod leaves the landing area that blast happens and everything goes black.

I wake up crying and I tried not to scream because I see Lena sleeping and did not want to wake her. I run to bathroom and sit on the ground, put my legs to my chest and ball my eyes out. After like 10 minutes of crying I hear the door open and there stands Lena, she runs and sits next to me and puts her her around me and rubs my back. I lean my head on her shoulder and then she says "Hey Kara, if you need to talk about, you can talk to me." I look up at her and bury my face into her shirt and just cry. I sit there for like 5 minutes and then I get off of her and we head downstairs for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next chapter hope you like it. Please leave feedback in the comments. Thank you for reading!


	5. Summer Break Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

Time Skip: 1 month before school starts again

Kara's POV 

I am sitting on my couch when I hear a knock on the door I get up and answer it, Lena is standing there holding her hands behind her back. I ask her "What is behind your back?" She smiles and holds up 2 VIP tickets to NSYNC. I scream because that is our favorite boy band and pull her into the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. I let her inside and we talk and listen to NSYNC for most of the afternoon and then Lena goes home and as she leaves she says "The concert is tomorrow night and meet me at my house at 5 o'clock in the evening. Ok?" I nod and say "Bye Lena, see you tomorrow. I run upstairs and burst into my room where I see Alex shoot up and ask "What the hell Kara, why did you burst in here and scare the shit out of me." I laugh and say "Lena got VIP tickets to NSYNC tomorrow night and I can't wait!" Alex looks at me and says "So a date huh?" I give her a confused look and say "No it is not a date, I don't even like Lena in that way." I know I lied to Alex but she will never know that I have a crush her. She gives me a look to try and get me to say the truth but I refuse to tell her. 

The Next Day 

Kara woke up and texted Lena right away,

Kara: Can't wait for tonight!

Lena: Me too, see you soon!

I smile when I get a text back from Lena, I continue to get ready and head downstairs where Eliza and Jeremiah are making breakfast in the kitchen. I run into the kitchen and say "Hey mom and dad, how are you? Also I am going to NSYNC concert Lena tonight so I will not be home for awhile tonight." they look at each other and then at me and say "Okay just text us every once in awhile do we know you are safe. Ok?" I nod and eat my breakfast and head to couch to text Lena.

Kara: Hey Lena

Lena: Hey Kara, how are you?

Kara: Good, how bout you?

Lena: Great, excited for tonight!

Kara: Me too! Well I have chores but I will see you tonight.

Lena: Ok, Bye and see you tonight!

I smile and get doing chores, I finish my chores an hour later and decide to work on school because I have homework but it is just some easy math. I get done with my math homework and decide to take walk down to the lake and sit in the sand and think. I think of my parents, Krypton, Lena,Eliza and Jeremiah, and Alex. I sit there for a couple hours listening to the waves hitting the sand and then I hear Alex calling my name so I get up and walk back home. I get home and everyone is staring at me and I say "What?" Alex looks at me and says "Where were you and why did you not tell any of us?" I look at her and say "You are not my mom." I leave to my room and get ready for tonight. 

5:15pm Lena's POV 

I am waiting for Kara to come but she has not come yet and it is 5:15 and I asked her to be at my house 15 minutes ago. I decide to text her 

Lena: Hey Kara, I was just wondering if you are on your way or close.

Kara: Hey Lena, sorry we are on our way, Alex gave me lecture about how I did not tell her where I was going earlier today.

Lena: Ok, see you soon!

I hear a knock on the door 5 minutes later and Kara is standing there with her sister and her mom. I open the door and let them all in and we all talk for like 5 minutes and then Kara's mom decides to leave and tells us to have a good time. I look at Kara and we both pull each other in the biggest hug ever and we sit there for a couple moments. Kara breaks away first and says "Why don't we get dinner and then we can go walk around town before the concert starts." I smile at her and say "Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" We go to a little diner a short distance from my house and she gets a cheeseburger,fries, and a pepperoni pizza. I get a salad and some fries. She looks at me once I say my order and once the waiter leaves shae says "You eat salads, ewww." I laugh and say "You don't like any veggies period." She laughs and we continue to talk, she talks about her first family and how they died in a house fire and she was the only one to survive. SHe said that she got right time before teh whole house exploded in front of her. I was getting tears in my eyes just by listening to her telling it, I could not imagine what she was going through. 

After she told me about her childhood and how she had to watch her house explode with all of her family I felt really bad and just hugged her. She cried into my shoulder and after a few moments she wiped her tears way and we decided to walk around the town before the concert. We talk and joke around and then 10:00 hits and we head to the park where the concert is at and we get invited backstage to meet NSYNC because we have VIP tickets. Kara screams when she sees them and they give us hugs and they introduce themselves to us and then we introduce ourselves. We talk for a little while before we have to go and wait for the concert to start. When we left and found our seats she looks at me and says "THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" I laugh and agree with her. We get up and find the snack stand and we get some snacks and a beverage. 

3rd Person 

NSYNC walks onto the stage and begins to play "Tearin Up My Heart" and everyone starts screaming the lyrics and then the invite some people up on stage to dance and to sing the lyrics. Kara gets called up onto the stage and she takes it way, Lena is standing there with her mouth wide open when she hears Kara sings. Kara gets off the stage and walks back over to her seat and everyone in the crowd is yelling "KARA KARA KARA KARA KARA!" she smiles and continues singing the song with everyone else. 

When they are done singing "Tearin Up My Heart" they say "Hey everyone it is NSYNC here and we have a great show for you tonight!" Everyone screams louder when they start playing "It's Gonna Be Me" Kara and Lena are jumping around, singing ,and dancing have the time of their lives. Kara tells Lena she has to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden gunshots are heard near the park. Lena freaks out and tries to find Kara but she is not in the bathroom or in the main seating area. Lena picks up her phone and calls Kara, she answers and says "Lena are ok, I am heading towards our seats meet me there." Lena replies "Ok" She runs back to her seats and sees Kara she goes up and hugs her. "I was so worried about you." Lena says with worry in her voice. They leave the park and head for Kara's because her house is the closest, Lena sleeps over that night because when they got home it was almost 1:00 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, here is the next part hope you liked it, I will explain the gun shooting in the park in the next chapter. Please leave feedback, Thanks!


	6. Summer Break Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

Lena's POV 

I get up first and I see Kara passed out in the bed next to mine, I look and her and then the moment at the concert popped in my head again. I am really worried because that could be my psycho brother kills innocent aliens and humans. I get out of my head and notice Kara is slowly getting up, she looks and me and says "Hey, How long have you been up?" I look and her and say "I have been up for like 5 minutes. I wondering who was shooting last night?" She looks at me and waves me to follow her. I get up and we are go downstairs and she turns the news on and the top story is "2 People killed in a shooting in the park last night" The news says they have not found teh killer but one of the persons killed last night was an alien and the first person that comes into my mind is Lex. I look at Kara and I say "Hey why don't we get some breakfast and then head to my house because my mom is probably worried sick." She agrees and we eat cereal,fruit and doughnuts and then we had to my house. 

We arrive at my house and my mom hugs me and says "Oh my god you both are ok, I was so worried about you guys. When I heard that there was 2 people killed I got even more worried." Then she hugs Kara and she invites her in but then I say "Hey Kara I need to talk to my mom alone for a moment so I will be right back. Ok?" she nods and wait patiently in the entryway. I walk up to my mom and say "Do you think Lex did this because I think he did and I think he was trying to come after me or Kara." She looks and me and says "I know it was Lex because he was planning to crash the concert and kill people because a Kryptonian was there and he hates Kryptonians." I look at her and say "Why does he hate Kryptonians?" She shakes her head and says "Because he used to be friends with one and then discovered his secret and then hated him for what he did. He was friends with a guy and than later discovered that his guy was Superman and hated him for not telling him that he was Superman and has hated Kryptonians ever since." Lena nods and leaves to go find Kara who was using her super hearing to hear the entire conversation. She sees Kara and runs to and pulls her into the tightest hug ever, Kara looks and her and asks "Hey, What happened? Are you ok?" I look at her and say "I know who killed those 2 people, my brother Lex did and they still have not caught him." I pull back and say "Well I will see you soon because I am guessing Eliza is waiting for you at home." She nods and waves goodbye as she leaves.

Kara's POV 

After I left Lena's house I used my superspeed to get back home where I am greeted by Alex,Eliza and Jeremiah who quickly got up and said in unison "Oh my gosh Kara where have you been?" I look at them and say "After the shooting in the park yesterday we did not get home till 1 o'clock in the morning so I brought Lena here and she stayed the night. After we woke up I brought her back to her house and that is where I just was." A sigh of relief came from all of them, and they returned to what they were doing. I ask Alex to come upstairs with me, and she follows and asks "Hey, What is up?" I look at her ask "Do you know who Lex Luthor is?" She gives me a confused look and says "Yeah I do. Why?" I look at her and say "Well he was the guy who was shooting in the park yesterday and he is Lena's Adoptive brother." Alex looks at me with a shocked face and says "Kara, Lex hates aliens and especially Kryptonians and he probably wanted to kill you." I look at her say "He was trying to kill me because Lena was talking with her mom and she said that he hates kryptonians and he wants to kill them." Alex looks and me and embraces me a hug and we stand there for a moment and then I text Lena 

Kara: Hey Lena

Lena: Hey Kara, What's up 

Kara: Do you want to get together soon?

Lena: Sure...

Kara: Great! How about Wednesday? 

Lena: Yeah! That will work!

Kara: Great! I will see you in 3 days!

A/N: It is Sunday 

Lena: See you then!

I smile and I head downstairs to watch some TV, I hear Eliza come through the door with Chinese Takeout in her hands. I get up and grab the box of potstickers and run to the couch to continue watching The Wizard Of Oz.

2 Days Later 

Kara's POV

I woke up and noticed that there is 2 more weeks until High School starts, I am nervous for high school because it looks scary. I get up and texted Lena 

Kara: Good Morning! 

Lena: Good Morning! How are you?

Kara: Good! How are are you doing?

Lena: I am okay, just stressed because I want my brother in prison for what he did to those people at the park that one night.

Kara: Do you want me to come over? I can, I am doing nothing today.

Lena: That would be really nice

Kara: Great! I am leaving in like 5 minutes! See you soon!

I get in the car and Eliza drives me to Lena's house, I get out and wave her goodbye. I rush to the front door and knock on the door. Lena answers it and she hugs me as soon as she opens the door and sees me. I wrap my arms around her and we stand there for a couple moments before she pulls away and leads me to the kitchen where we grab some snacks and head up to her room. I want to tell her that I am an alien but I don't want to tell her that I am a kryptonian because her brother could come after me and possibly kill me. I say "Hey Lena, I have something to tell you......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, Hope you are liking the story, please leave feedback in the comments. Thanks!


	7. Telling Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

Lena's POV

"Hey Lena, I have something to tell you......" 

I am sitting there patiently waiting for Kara to tell me but then we hear a knock on the door. I run to the door and open it and Lex is standing right there with a gun in his hands and pointing it at Kara. I yell "LEX! DON'T PULL THE TRIGGER!" he looks at me and says "Oh dear sis, you don't understand but your friend here is an alien." I look at Kara and she looks to the ground and then looks back up at me and says "I was going to tell you before Lex came" I look at her and smile and I say "I don't care if you are an alien, you should not be judged by where you came from." Lex gives me a nasty look and says "SHE IS A KRYP....." I cut him off and punch him right in the gut and then he falls to the ground because Kara came in and punched him so hard he fell to the ground and we dragged him out and called the police. 

I watch him get handcuffed and put in the back of the police car. Kara and I head back up to my room and I was thinking about what Lex was a about to say before I punched him. It don't matter because I justed wanted to spend time with Kara, we talk and hang out for hours until she gets a text from her mom that she has to leave. I hug her and say "Goodbye, see you in 2 weeks at school." She waves and heads off the her house.

Kara's POV 

1 week after Lex getting arrested 

There is a week until high school starts and I am really nervous because I have never been to a high school and there are going to be so many new kids and then the rude seniors that bully the freshmen. I am on the couch with Alex and we are watching a movie together well our parents are out and about. I look at Alex and say "You I told Lena that I am an alien but I did not tell her I was a kryptonian." She looks at adn says "Well that is good but why did she not ask about what kind alien you were?" I look at her and say "Her brother came and was pointing a gun at me when Lena punched him in the gut and we got him arrested!" Alex chuckled and said "Well good for you arresting a adult at the age of almost 14! Good Job!" I respond with "Please don't tell mom about this. Ok?" she nods and hugs me tightly and we continue to watch the movie. 

The next morning 

This morning has been great today because I have been on Earth for 6 months and I love it here and I can't wait until I am able to use my powers. I shoot out of bed and superspeed down the stairs to where Eliza is making pancakes,bacon,sausage,and eggs. I jump up and down because she is making my favorite breakfast, Eliza looks at me and chuckles as she continues to make breakfast. Alex comes down rubbing her eyes and yawning, she says "What the hell is going on down here?" I laugh and look at her and say "I have been on Earth for 6 months and Eliza is making a special breakfast for this occasion!" Alex hugs me and says "I am so glad that I have a sister like you because I could never be this excited for a birthday or special day and that is one things I love about you!" I smile at her and then I pick her up and throw her on the couch and run away, she comes back with a pillow and tries to get with it but I am way to fast for her. After 5 minutes of Alex completely failing to hit me with a pillow, Eliza calls for breakfast. Jeremiah had to go to work early today but he said that he would be back later with a surprise for us. 

Later that Day

Jeremiah comes home and gives me and Alex hugs, he gives me a box and tells me to open it. I rip the wrapping paper that is on it and find a box with the my families code of arms on it. I rip the lid of to find a red blanket and a little black box. I look at jeremiah with tears in my eyes and I say "Is this Kal El's blanket?" He nods and then I open the little black box to find a necklace with a rare gem from Krypton. I run and hug Jeremiah and say "Thank You! Thank you! Where did you get this?" He looks at me and says "I stopped by Clark on the way back from work and he gave me this to give to you." I smile and put on the necklace and I decide to keep the blanket in the box so I don't get it dirty.

" I smile and put on the necklace and I decide to keep the blanket in the box so I don't get it dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the next Chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Please feedback in the comments.Thanks! I will post another chapter either later today or tomorrow. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter.


	8. High School Year #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El just crashed on Earth and was taken in by the Dnavers. She goes to Midvale Middle School and meets Lena Luthor, the smartest girl in school. Kara and Lena stay friends all through Middle School and High School. They go their separate ways in college. Kara always had a crush on Lena but never told her and Lena also had a crush on Kara but never told her. Later Kara comes out as Supergirl and when saving people from a collapsing building when she sees someone unexpected......

Kara's POV

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and get ready for school and I am kinda nervous because it is my first day of High School. I text Lena 

Kara: Hey Lena, ya ready for the first day of school

Lena: Hey Kara, I am ready for school. Maybe? I am nervous for high school 

Kara: I am really nervous too. But I get to see you!😄

Lena: I know we get to see each other YAY!

I smile and put my phone down and continue getting ready for school. I go downstairs and eat breakfast and walk to school with Alex and Maggie. Maggie is Alex's girlfriend and I love how Maggie is her girlfriend because she is cool and she is super nice.

Lena's POV 

I wake up to a text from Kara.

Kara: Hey Lena, ya ready for the first day of school

Lena: Hey Kara, I am ready for school. Maybe? I am nervous for high school

Kara: I am really nervous too. But I get to see you!😄

Lena: I know we get to see each other YAY!

I am ready for school and my mom drives me so we get there and when we are driving and I see Kara, Alex and Maggie. They don't notice me but when I get to school I wait in the front, I see Kara and she come running over and gives me the biggest hug ever. We compare classes and notice that we have 5 out 7 classes together. I have Math first and she has English first, but we have 2-6 together and then 1 and 7 in different classes. 

Kara's POV 

I head to my first class and I see Mon El sitting in the back of the class, since he is the only person I know in this class I go and sit next to him. "Hey Mon El, how are you?" I ask him, he looks over at me and says "Hey Kara, I am doing great. What about you?" I respond "I am doing good but I am a little nervous because high school seems scary." He nods and says "Yeah, high school does seem a little nerve racking but you will overcome your fear I know it." He smiles and then the last bell rings. The teacher walks in and starts introducing herself and then asks the class to say one interesting thing about them. I think to myself what is interesting about me, well I don't want to say I am an alien but I could say I can juggle. Juggling is interesting right? The teacher calls on me and I say "I can juggle!" The teacher looks at me and asks "Will you show us?" I nod and she gives me 3 balls of paper that she quickly crumpled up. I get ready and I start to juggle, I do tricks and other cool things well juggling and then stop. Everyone claps and then I return to my seat and Mon El gives me a high five and then the rest of the class goes. 

Lena's POV

I walk into math and see a brown haired girl in the back of the classroom she looks like lonely and not well. I go to the seat next to her and say "Hi, I'm Lena. I am wondering if you are ok, you don't look okay. I was wondering if I can help you with anything?" She looks up at me and her eyes are red and puffy and she looks like she has been crying. I give her a side hug and sh says "By the way my name is Sam and would like to meet me after school because I need to tell you something. I know I just met you I want to tell you why I am crying." I look at her and say "Ok, where do you want me to meet you after school? I am getting together with one of my other friends and we won't have much time but she can wait." She looks at me and smiles and nods. 30 seconds later the last bell rings and class starts, the teacher walks in and asks everyone to share something interesting about themselves. I think to myself and wonder what I am going to say. I could say I have a friend who is an alien but then what if they ask who and I don't what to have people coming after her. I decide to tell them that I have met NSYNC, the teacher calls on me and I say "I have met every member of NSYNC and my friend got to sing on stage with them." The class looks at me in awe and the asks "Was that this summer when the two people were killed?" I looked at her and nod. She looks at me and says"Well I am glad that you and your friend are alive." I smile and take my seat. 

After School (Lena's POV)

I text Kara that I have to meet with someone after and will be late.

Lena: Hey Kara, I need to meet with someone after school so I will be late and will meet outside after.

Kara: Ok, just let me know when you are done. 😄

Lena:👍

I run to the gym and find Sam sitting on the bleachers, I sit next to her and she starts by saying "I was adopted a year ago and I found out the real way my birth parents died, and that is why I was crying earlier today. They died because of an explosion that happened 2 years ago and I was in my parents apartment and I was able to escape with my brother who is still in the orphanage. The explosion happened on the other end of the apartment complex but the bomb was so big that it destroyed the whole complex." I looked at her with tears in my eyes and we just sat there in silence while I wrapped my arm around her. She looks at me and says "Well my mom is waiting outside so I better be going, thanks for all you have done and here is my number." I waved bye and headed out the door where I meet Kara waiting patiently.

Kara's POV

I was waiting outside for about 20-25 minutes after school when I see Lena walk out and she greets me with a smile and says "Hey, I was just talking to someone." I smile and say "It is ok, I would never ditch you because you had to talk with someone. Come on now lets go to my house Alex and Maggie are waiting." I take her hand and we run to my house. We get there and we are out of breath and Eiza asks "Why are you girl out of breath?" I am faking being out of breath because I am an alien but I say "We ran from school all the way here." Eliza laughs a little and continues watching TV. I take Lena up to my room and we hang out and play games and talk about the first day of highschool. 

2 months after school started 

A/N: I am going to have Kara play 2 sports in High school, Basketball in the winter and Softball in the spring. I play softball so it should be easier to write about it. Kara will not start Softball till 10th grade

Kara's POV

I am trying out for the high school basketball team today and I am nervous because I have never played any sports since I have been on earth and this could flop or I could make the team. I text Lena 

Kara: Hey Lena, I will not be able to hangout after school today

Lena: Hey Kara, why will you not be able to hangout 

Kara: I am trying out for the basketball team and tryouts are after school today

Lena: Oh ok, well good luck. I know you will do well

Kara: Thanks Lena! I will see you tomorrow!

I smile and put my phone down and focus on my work for the rest of first period.

After School 

Kara's POV

I am heading to the locker room and I see Lena on my way there, I run up to her and say "Hey Lena, how are you?" She smiles and says "I am good how about you?" I smile at her and say "I am nervous but I am really excited for tryouts." she smiles and says "Good luck and text me if you make the team! Well my mom is waiting in the car but I will see you tomorrow." I nod and say "Bye Lena!" I run to the locker room and put on my basketball clothes and everyone is staring at me because I have like major abs and apparently not many girls have abs as defined as mine. I quickly put my shirt and shorts on and head down to the gym where tryout begin.

After Tryouts

I run out of the locker room and the coach calls me to his office, I walk in and say "You wanted to see me Coach Henshaw." He looks at me and says "Yes, I would like to put you on the Varsity team for basketball." I look and him and say "Wait I am that good that you want to put me on the varsity team?!" He looks and me and says "Ms.Danvers, you have the strength, the speed and the other skills that I have not seen in my 25 years of coaching basketball. So please join me and the others on the varsity team, I will give you sometime to figure it out. If you decide to not go on the varsity I will put you on the Junior Varsity team." I look at him and say "I will think about and get back to you tomorrow." He smiles and says "Have a great Ms.Danvers" I nod and smile as I walk out of his office. I run outside to the car and Eliza is waiting in the parking lot. I open the door and get in, She looks at me and says "So how were tryouts and did you make a team?" I look at her and say "I am going to tell you and the rest of the family when we get home." She looks at me and says "Ok" We get home and walk inside and I say "Hey can everyone please sit on the couch I have an announcement." Everyone comes and sits down, Alex asks "Umm Kara, What is it you have to tell us?" I look at everyone and say "So I had tryouts today and I got called into the coach's office saying that he wants me on the Varsity Basketball team." Alex stands up and says "You got offered a spot on the varsity team!" I look and her and nod. SHe tackles me to the ground with the biggest hug, she gets up and says "I hope you took it" I look at her say "I told him that I was going to think about it and get back to him tomorrow." Eliza says "Well this calls for a special dinner! Pizza and Potstickers!" I jump in the air and say "YES POTSTICKERS!" I grab my phone and call Lena

A/N: The Italics are the other person speaking on the phone 

Lena picks up and says "Hey Kara what's up?" I yell into the phone "I got offered a spot on teh varsity basketball team!" "OH MY GOD KARA, CONGRATS, can't wait to see you play!" I laugh and tell her all about tryouts and then Eliza call me down for dinner. "Hey Lena I have to go dinner is ready but I will talk to you tomorrow at school." I hang up and race down the stairs, I eat about all of the potstickers and almost an entire pizza. i decide to go to bed and get some good sleep for tomorrow. I wake up and go to school early and go to Coach Henshaw's Office and tell him that I will play for the varsity team. He gives me a high five and tells me that practice starts today after school. I head out of the office and go to the gym to practice hoops well I wait for Lena to get here, I am practicing for about 5 minutes when I see Lena walk in. I put the basketball down and run over to her she gives me a giant hug and says "Oh Kara, I can't wait to see you play and I am really interested to see if you get a starting spot." I look at her and smile. 

The First Basketball Game of the season (Lena's POV)

Kara has her first basketball game and I am super excited to see her play, and yes I still have a crush on her. I am sitting next to the Danvers with my mom and we are waiting for the game to start. 5 minutes later the players run onto the court and I see Kara she is #25. She smiles at me and then gets ready to play. I notice Kara is not starting but she gets put in for like 10 minutes in the first half and she dominates it she already has 12 points, 4 assists and 5 rebounds. It is halftime and me and Alex decide to get some food, I ask "So how are you and Maggie doing, I heard from Kara that you guys are in a relationship." She looks and me and says "We are doing great and I really hope you and Kara get into a relationship." I give her a weird look and say "You think me and Kara should date?! No no no no!" Alex gives me that look and I say "Please don't tell Kara that I have a crush on her because I don't know if she has a crush on me." Alex nods and says "I will not tell Kara because that is your secret to tell." I smile and we return to the moms talking. I get back in my seat and continue to watch the game. 

Kara's POV

The first basketball game of the season is over and we win, I got to play and i did amazing and least that is what coach said. After I change and the coach gives me a little talk about how I will be starting in the game. I run back to the gym and I see Lena, Mrs.Luthor, Alex,Eliza and Jeremiah in the stands waiting for me. I climb the bleachers and almost fall but catch myself, Eliza pulls me into a big and hug and then says "Good job sweetie! You did so good tonight!" I smile and say "Thanks mom!" Then Alex pulls me into a hug and says "Great job lil sis!" I laugh and say "Thanks big sis!" Alex bursts out laughing and then Lena gives me a hug and says "Great job Kara!" I smile and then give Jeremiah a high five and then I hug him and I say "Thanks for being a great dad." I look up at him and he is smiling. We say goodbye to the Luthor's and head back home. 

The day before the final regular season basketball game before the playoffs (Kara's POV)

I am walking down the beach and I feel something tap my shoulder I turn around and nothing is there. All of a sudden something is making me weak and I fall to the ground knockout, I wake up in a warehouse tied to a chair that is laced with what looks like kryptonite. I see a dark figure in front of me and it steps into the light and it is a woman with a all black suit with a little red House of El symbol. She speaks "Oh my dear Kara" I look at her and say "How do you know my name and why are you wearing the House of El crest?" She looks at me and says "It is your aunt, aunt Astra." I look up at her with tears and say "Wait, how did you survive?" she looks at ma and says "Well I was a member of Fort Rozz and I followed your pod to earth and now I have captured you. That was my one mission to kill you or use you to get back for what your mother did." I look at her confused but say "How did you find me?" She lets out a evil laugh and says "I have my resources!" She takes my glasses off and puts a helmet on my head, she tells me to use my heat vision and I say "I have not used my powers here on earth though!" she says "I don't care! Use them or I will kill your family" I take a deep breath and activate my heat vision for the first time since like 8 months ago. I do that until she has stop and then I pass out and wake up on the beach the next day. I run back up to the house and burst through the door and everyone looks at me and says in unison "Kara! Where have you been? We have been worried sick!" I look at them and quickly come up with a lie "I was with Lena and we decided to camp out on the beach last night and I forgot to tell you guys. Sorry." They look at me and say "It is ok as long as you are safe." I run up to my room and try fly but I can't, I get really worried and just keep this secret to myself. 

The Next day at school (Kara's POV)

I get to school and shoot some hoops while I wait for Lena to get here, I see her walk in and run to her. I look at her a say "Hey Lena, How are you?" Lena looks at me and says "I am good and really excited to see you play tonight." I smile and sit with her while we talk and discuss what we are going to do if we win the game. I say "How about we go to a diner and then go get ice cream!" Lena nods and says "That is perfect!" 

That Night at the Basketball Game (Lena's POV)

I am sitting with my mom,Mrs. amd Mr. Danvers, Alex,Maggie at the basketball game. The game starts and Kara is doing good she seems more tired than usual but that is ok. She is running down the court with the basketball and she goes up for a layup and then an oppentent trips her and twists her knee in the wrong direction and falls to the ground in pain. Alex stands up and asks Eliza something but I can't hear it. The medics come out on to the court and help Kara up onto a wheelchair and take her off the court. Eliza and Alex run down the bleachers and into the hallway. I sit there wondering what happened when Alex come back and says "They have to take her to the hospital because they think she has a torn MCL and ACL." I look down and then look at Alex and ask "Do you think she is going to be ok?" ALex shrugs her shoulders and Jeremiah gets up and leaves. He tells my mom to take Alex and Maggie to our house. She nods and we continue to watch the game. 

The same night after the game (Alex's POV)

I am pacing in my room waiting for Mom and dad to text or call me about Kara's condition. I get a text on my phone and it is from Lena

Lena: Hey Alex, how are holding up? Just let me know any and all info on Kara please. Thanks!

Alex: Ok, still have not gotten any and I am getting really worried.

Lena: Ok

Maggie is sitting on my bed and she says "Hey Alex why don't sit down and rest maybe they will get back to you in the morning." I look at Maggie and say "But she is a kryptonian and she is not supposed to get hurt!" (A/N: Alex told Maggie that Kara is a Kryptonian) I start tearing up and then I sit on the bed and snuggle into Maggie and fall asleep a few minutes later. The next morning I am in my bed and hear someone downstairs so I run downstairs and Maggie is trying to cook breakfast. I go over to her and kiss her on the cheek and help her with breakfast, I hear my phone going off so I pick it up and it is Mom. "Hey mom, how are you doing?" she responds "Alex, your sister has a torn ACL and she has a sprained ankle. She had surgery late last night and I am so sorry for not updating you." I respond "Mom it is ok, I was just really worried and Lena is also really worried. I am going to call her and update her. Tell Kara I love her and hope she gets well soon." I hang up and start to realize that I will not see my sister for a while. Maggie speaks up "How is lil Danvers doing?" I look at her and say "She has a torn ACL and a sprained ankle. She had surgery late last night and is now waiting for the doctor to say she can go home." Maggie walks over to me and embraces me into a giant hug, we stand there for awhile. I quickly realize that Lena wanted updates and so I pick up my phone and text her 

Alex: Hey Lena I have updates on Kara....

Lena: Oh my gosh please tell me

Alex: She has a torn ACL and a sprained ankle, she had surgery late last night and is still in the hospital

Lena: Please tell her to feel better and that I will try and visit her later. 

Alex: Ok 

I call mom and she picks up "Hey Alex how are you?" I respond "I am good how about you,dad, and Kara?" her voice changes after I say Kara " Kara is doing ok but in a lot of pain even just sitting in the hospital bed." "Please tell her that Lena says hi and wishing her a fast recovery" I say. She agrees and hangs up, "Hey Maggie we need to get to the hospital!" I say, she responds "We can't drive though and I don't think my mom wants to drive us because she is really busy today." "I have an idea follow me!" I say, we run over to Lena's house and she opens the door and asks "Hi Alex and Maggie! What can I help you with?" I respond "We need a ride to the hospital and none of us can drive and Maggie's mom is busy and so you are last option to get there." She nods and let's us in and she goes to ask her mom and comes back and says"Come on we are going to the hospital!" We follow and 15 minutes later I see mom waiting outside for us. I run and hug her she rubs my back and says "Kara is waiting to see you and Lena." 

3rd person (In the hospital room)

The 4 girls reach Kara's hospital room and Alex bursts through the door ro see Kara sleeping in a hospital bed with a cast going from her foot to a little way past her knee. Alex runs and holds Kara's hand while she is sleeping. Kara starts to stir and her eyes slowly open and she notices Alex and says "ALEX! oh my gosh I have missed you so much!" Then Kara notices Lena and says "Lena I have missed you too!" Lena and ALex both hug Kara and then Kara says "Maggie and Lena can you please step out of the room for a moment I need to take to my family alone for a minute." They both nod and walk out of the room, Eliza speaks first "Kara, what do you need to talk about?" Kara looks up at them and says "That day I did not come home was because I was kidnapped by my own Aunt. Her name is Aunt Astra and she was sent to Fort Rozz which is like a prison my mom created and she was on there and if followed my pod to earth and she captured me and made me use out my powers. That is why I got hurt and I should have told you guys but I was scared you were going to get mad at me. Eliza,Alex and Jeremiah all looked at me and then Eliza spoke first "We would never get mad at you for being kidnapped. Also do you know how long your powers are gone?" Kara looks up at them and says "No I don't" They call the two girls back in and then they order takeout and eat with Kara. 

2 Days Later (Lena's POV)

I am at the hospital again and since Kara's parents are signing paperwork and filling out bills me, Alex and Maggie are helping Kara into a wheelchair so we can get her home safely. I text my mom

Lena: Hey Mom, I am going to stay at Kara's for a little while

Lillian: Ok just be back before 9pm 

Lena: Ok

I put my phone and I wheel out Kara, her parents are done and we go out to her parents car. Kara says "Hey can we get Ice cream please!" I laugh and then her mom says "Sure!" Kara dances in her wheelchair like a five year old. We get to the drive thru and her mom orders 6 ice cream sundaes. We get the ice cream and then head to Kara's house, we push her inside and then I say " Hey Kara do you want to try the crutches because you have school tomorrow." Kara smiles and takes the crutches and starts "Walking" with them and she almost falls but catches herself and continues. We do this the rest of the night and she is able to "walk" in them easily. 

Kara's POV (The Next Day)

I wake up and have Alex help me get dressed ready for school, I have not been to school in 4 days and I wonder if people wondered what happened to me. I get to school and everyone is staring at me, I get to the gym and see the spot of where I tripped and made my knee go the other way. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it is Lena, I look at her and say "Why is everyone staring at me Lena? I don't like it!" Lena looks at and says "Well don't worry about what they think, just lets get through school together ok" I nod and stick by Lena's side for the rest of the day.

3 days later (Kara's POV)

I wake up and I am sick of having a big fat cast over my leg and needing assistance for everything. But this morning I feel different I feel stronger and my leg doesn't hurt anymore I get up and rip the cast off and start walking around. My powers are back let's go, I run downstairs and Alex says "Kara your powers are back, oh my gosh!" Eliza comes in from the family room and smiles. I am heading to school and I run into Lena, "Hey Lena, how are you?" She gives me a confused look and I say "I am an alien remember so I heal really quick" She nods and we head to the gym and I run into coach's office and he says "Hey Kara I see you are all better, Glad to see you on your feet again." I smile and say "I don't think Basketball is the right sport for me so I will not be continuing." He looks at me and says "I knew you were going to say that because that is the same thing I did. I injured myself and decided to never play that sport again. I hope wherever you go next I know you will do good." I smile and leave his office, I join Lena and she introduces me to a girl named Sam she says that they have known each other since the first day of school. I say "Hey Sam, nice to meet you, I am Kara." She shakes my hand and then I say "My sister would like you, maybe you can meet her one time." She smiles and we head to our classes.

3rd Person (1 month before school ends)

Lena is walking down the halls after school when she gets greeted by Lex, Lena says "What is it this time Lex" Lex responds "I would like you to help me with something" Lena rolls her eyes and says "What could you possibly need my help" Lex looks at Lena and says "You have an alien friend don't you?" Lena nods and Lex says "I need you to bring her to me because I want to run some tests for a new piece of tech I am working on and I need an alien." Lena looks at him with a glare and says "I am not giving you my friend just so you can kill her and trick my into doing this!" Lena walks out and heads home. Kara is chilling at home when she gets a text from Lena 

Lena: Kara my brother is going to try and find you and you need to stay inside and never answer the door because he wants to kill you 

Kara: Lena it is ok I am at my house and I am safe but you don't have to worry about me ok 

Lena: I have to worry about Kara you are my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt again

Kara: Lena I promise you that I will be extra cautious when I am outside. Ok?

Lena: Ok

Kara is sitting on the couch watching TV while she is home alone, she hears a knock on the door. She uses her x-ray vision to see who it is and it is Lex Luthor, she just sits there and try to be seen through the windows. Kara looks again and he is gone and she see him leave in his car, she calls Lena. "Lena! Lex just came over and he tried to capture me!" "Well good thing he did not get you!" Kara and Lena talk for a couple more hours and then Eliza comes home with chinese and Eliza and Kara eat while watching a series on Netflix. 

The Last Day of School (Lena's POV)

Today is the last day of school and I am super excited for the summer because I have new friends to hangout with over the summer. I really want to tell Kara that I have a crush on her but I am worried on what she is going to say. We get to watch movies all day and I am so glad we don't have to do actual school because I get sick of school because it is way too easy. After school I am seeing Kara and I am super excited because she is going to stay at my house for an entire week and I heard that she has been on earth for almost a year. I can't wait to spend summer with her. 

Kara's POV 

I am super excited it is the last day and we have ne school work for 3 months and that is amazing. I am going to Lena's house and I am going to stay at her house for entire week and we are going to have so much fun. I walk over to Alex and Maggie and Maggie says "Hey lil Danvers, what are you doing today after school?" I say "I am going to Lena's house for entire week!" Maggie looks at Alex and then at me and says "Kara? Do you have a crush on Lena?" I look at her a bite my lip and I say "Yeah I do but I don't want to tell her because she could possibly not feel the same way." Maggie says "YOU HAVE TO TAKE RISKS LIL DANVERS!" I laugh and say "Well I am going to see her tonight maybe I should tell her then" Maggie nods and then I run off the find Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys here it is the 1st year of high school, this really long so yeah...... I will start writing Year #2 today or tomorrow. Hope you guys like this chapter.I will be posting 1 chapter for each year of High School so they will be longer and have more story then the chapters before


	9. High School Year #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd year and it will about the same length as the first year. It might be a little shorter just because I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys ASAP. Sorry it took so long I have been stressed with finals and I have been busy with softball so I have not had time to write. In this chapter there will be shooting and blood just to let you know

**Lena's POV**

I can't wait for school to start because I get to see all of my friends and we get have parties again and I get to see Kara. She is my crush and I still have not told her yet, I am hoping to tell her soon. I get up and get ready for school and head out the door, I get to school and I see Kara, Alex, Winn, and Sam sitting in the school yard laughing and joking around. I walk over and join them and say "Hey guys!" Kara jumps up and runs over and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I laugh and say "Well hello to you Kara!" She laughs and sits back down next to me. I see everyone looking at each other and then I hear the bell ring. I get up and Kara follows and says "Hey Lena, what is your first class?" I look at her say "I have Science" She frowns and says "Darn it I have math!" I give a little chuckle and say "Well at least we have the same lunch!" She nods and smiles as we take different ways to our classes. I get to math class and I see only one familiar face in my science class and that is Mike or Mon El. I don't like Mon El he always likes to make fun of people. He changed a lot over the summer, I sit down in like the middle of the classroom and wait for class to start.

After my first four classes I head to the lunch room and see Kara and the rest of her friends talking and laughing. Kara sees me and waves me over, so I walk over sit next to Kara. We finish with lunch and Kara comes up to me and says "Hey do you want to get together after school today?"I smile and nod and we part ways for class. After school I catch up with Kara and I get into her sister's car and we drive to her house. We get there are Kara takes me up to her room that she shares with Alex, "Alex is at Maggie's so we are fine here!" Kara says. I nod and we joke around and talk for a couple hours when we Eliza calls us down for dinner. 

After dinner Eliza drives me back to my house and after I say goodbye to Kara I go upstairs and get ready for bed.

**Kara's POV**

After Lena left I was thinking about her all night and I am debating with myself if I should ask her out on a date but I don't know. I run downstairs and ask Eliza "Mom?" She looks at me and says "Yes, Kara?" I look at her and say "I have question about dating and having a crush on someone?" Eliza chuckles and says "Well if you have a crush on someone I would like to know but that is up to you to tell me. If you want to ask someone on a date make sure you ask them when they are not distracted and do it you the two of you are alone." I nod and walk back up to my room. I lay in my bed and think, I think about Lena, I think about Alex and Maggie, I think about school and then I realize that I have homework to do. I get up and complete my homework. 

I wake up the next morning and put on a midvale high school sweatshirt and jeans and head out the door towards Lena's house. I knock on the door and Lena's mom answers "Hey is Lena still here or is she at school?" I ask. Lillian looks and me and says "She is in the kitchen but will be out soon. If you want you can come in and I can drive you guys to school." I nod and she lets me in and I run into the kitchen, Lena turns around and says "Hey Kara! I did not expect you this morning!" She has the biggest smile on her face and we just stare at each other for a little while. I see Lena waving her hand in front of my face and break out my day dream, I laugh and say "Sorry I was just daydreaming." She chuckles and grabs her bag and we head to her mom's car. 

We arrive at school and Alex is looking at me and she takes me over to a place where it is quiet and she says "Sooooooo How is your girlfriend?" I look at her and roll my eyes and say "Lena is not my girlfriend for the last time Alex!" I look at the ground and she says with question in her voice "Are you sure? Because you guys have flirting with each other and looking at each with love in your eyes." I look at her and say "She is just a really good friend and I have no plans of asking her out." I know I lied but no one has to know. Alex rolls eyes and we join the group before the bell rings. 

**Lena's POV**

This morning I am in the kitchen getting my lunch pulled together when someone knocks on the door. My mom gets it and I hear say that Lena is the kitchen and will out soon. I wonder to myself who it could be and then I hear someone storm into the kitchen and I turn around and I see the beautiful Kara Danvers. I say "Hey Kara! I did not expect you this morning!" She looks at me well I have a huge smile on my face as she stares at me and I wonder what is she doing. I start waving my hand in front of her face and se blinks and says "Sorry I was just daydreaming." I chuckle and we head to my mom's car.

We arrive at school and Alex pulls Kara to the side to talk to her and she comes back a little annoyed but I sit down next her as we wait for the first bell to ring. We head to our first 4 classes and we meet up at lunch and Kara comes over with Alex,Maggie, Winn, and James. We sit and talk and laugh at lunch before we have our last 3 classes of the day. 

**Kara's POV**

After school I am hoping to run into Lena and then ask her out on a date, I am really nervous because I don't if she will say yes. I run out my classroom and head to where she has sign language, I see her walk out and I meet up with her and say "Hey Lena! Can we talk somewhere private because I need to ask you something?" She gives me a confused look and says "Sure!" We are out on the school yard and I pull her behind the school where no one goes. I take a deep breath and Lena notices that I am nervous and pulls me into a hug and says "Hey Kara, you know you can tell me anything.Ok?" I look at her and nod and finally I gain the courage to say "willyougoonadatewithme?" She gives me a confused look and says "Woah Kara, can you slow down and say that again?" I take a deep breath and say "Will you go on a date with me?" I look and the ground trying to avoid eye contact with Lena. She waits a couple minutes to answer but says "I thought you would never ask! I would love to go on a date with you." I say "REALLY?!" She nods and kisses me on the cheek and she holds her hand out so I take it and walk home with her. 

I get home and run up to my room and text Lena

Kara:Hey Lena, how about we go on our date Friday night

Lena: Yes! Friday works with me!

Kara: YAY! I can't wait! I will pick you up and wear something casual

Lena: Ok! I will see you tomorrow!

I throw my phone down and scream into pillow in excitement. Alex bursts into the room and says "What the hell is going on in here? How come you are screaming into a pillow?" I look at her and say "I have a date on Friday!" She looks at me and says "You finally asked Lena out on a date! Great job!" I look at her and say "Who said it was Lena!" Alex gives me a confused look and says "I know it is Lena because you guys have been flirting with each other ever since you have meet her!" I look down and say "You are correct it is Lena and she said YES!" Alex gives me a hug and says "I am so proud of you." I look at her confused and she says "Well here on Earth it is not considered "normal" to love the same gender." I look at her with a worried face. 

**A/N: I am not trying to be rude to the LGBTQ+ community because I do support it because I am part of it but I just trying to make story. So please do not come after me**

After Alex leaves after telling that loving the other gender is not considered "normal" I get really worried. I go bed and think about Lena. I wake up the next morning and jump up in excitement because my date with Lena is tomorrow. I get to school and wait in my usual spot in the gym before Lena comes. 

Lena comes walking into the gym and Alex,Maggie and Winn all stop and quietly watch me and Lena. We hug and sit on the bleachers and watch the others play basketball. We are secretly intertwining our hands as we watch our friends play basketball. I say "Hey Lena, I have a great date planned for us tomorrow and I am really excited!" Lena smiles and says "I am so ready for this date and I could never ask someone out on a date because that would take a lot courage." I smile at her and we hear the bell ring and we part our separate ways for class. 

**Lena's POV**

It is after school and tomorrow is my date with Kara and I am really nervous because I have had a crush on her for almost two years and I am anxious if she is going to try and kiss me or ask me uncomfortable questions about my stupid brother or about my dad. I think we need to get to know each other before we go into a really serious relationship. My brother Lex is living with me and mom for a while because he thinks that me hanging around an alien is not good for my health. I think he is ridiculous and he needs to leave and just accept people for who they are. I hated it when he tried to kill Kara last summer that really bugged me, and I hope he changes but once he has his mind set on something it is pretty hard to change it. I get called down for dinner and I am not going to tell any of my family members that I am going on date tomorrow because Lex is going to kill Kara if I tell him it is her. I don't think my mom will care I just don't trust Lex because I swear he can everything even when he is not in the room or even near by. 

**The Next day**

I am so excited I leap out of bed and rush downstairs after I get ready and I don't even bother with breakfast I just sprint to Kara's house. I get there out of breath and I knock on the door, and Eliza opens the door and says "Hey Lena! How are you?" I smile and say "I am good! How are you?" Eliza gestures me in says "I am good just a little stressed with work and dealing with Kara's excitement for her date tonight." I smile and say "Yeah, she has been telling me about how she has a date tonight and she can't contain her excitement. Do you think Kara will be down soon?" Eliza looks at me and walks over to the stairs and says "Hey Kara! You have a guest waiting at the door!" I see Kara fly down the stairs and when she sees me she yells "LENA!" she runs up and tackles me into a hug. I laugh and she says "I am going to grab some breakfast and I will back in a second." She runs off and then I hear a crash in the kitchen, I run into the kitchen and I see Kara on the ground. I run over to her and say "Kara! Are you ok?" She starts laughing and I give her a confused look and she says "I am fine Lena, I just ran into the counter and fell." I laugh and help her up and we head off to school. 

**Kara's POV**

I hear a knock at the door and I wonder who it is but I focus on getting ready for school instead of the random person that is at the door. A couple minutes later mom calls me downstairs and I run downstairs and I see Lena at the door. I yell "LENA!" Well I tackle her into a hug and I hear her laugh and I pull back and say "I am going to get breakfast and I will be back in second." I run off using my superspeed and then I run into the corner of the counter and fall on the ground well knocking down a pot on my head. I see Lena come running over and she says "Kara! Are you ok?" I start laughing and she has a confused look on her face and I say "I am fine Lena, I just ran into the counter and fell." She laughs and helps back on my feet and we head off to school. 

We get to school and Lena runs up to Sam who's first day was today because she was dealing with family business in her hometown. Lena gives Sam a hug and then they join us in our group in the gym. Lena sits on the bleachers talking to Sam while the rest of us are playing basketball.

**⚠️Soon there will blood and shooting⚠️**

I run up to the bleachers and I ask Sam if she can leave for moment because I need to talk to Lena in private. She nods and goes and hangouts with Alex,Maggie,James and Winn. I look at Lena and say "What time do you want me to pick you up at tonight?" She blushes and puts a big smile on her face and says "How about you pick me up at 7 tonight!" I smile and give her a side hug. We hear the bell and head off to our classes, I get to math class and we sit down waiting for class to start when an announcement goes over the loudspeakers saying that there is an intruder in the building. The teachers are telling us to be quiet and hide in the corner. I start getting really worried because I don't want Lena to get hurt and I don't want to reveal myself to the class. I take out my phone and text Lena 

Kara: Lena. Are you hiding?

Lena: Yes, Kara I am ok. I will keep you updated. Are you ok?

Kara: I am ok but I am really scared. I just needed to know if you are ok.

Lena: I am scared too but I know we will come out alive

Kara:😊

I put my phone away and tried to listen to who it was and then I heard this across the school "I am looking for Kara Danvers!" I realised it was Lex Luthor and I started to panic even more because he could have kryptonite and that is the only thing that can go through my skin. I pray to Rao that I will come out alive and I don't want to leave behind my great life that the Danvers gave me. I think about Lena,Alex,Maggie, Eliza, and Jeremiah. I listen again and it is closer than a few minutes ago. I hear the police sirens 2 miles from the school and I think they can't stop Lex in time if he is already in the school and could shoot Lena,Alex,Maggie or me any minute now. All of a sudden I hear a gunshot and the class all goes wide eyed and we start to whisper and then Mr.Edge shushed us. I heard the police get into the school and they say "POLICE IS ON SITE! SHOW YOURSELF!" I am relieved when I hear the police come into the building, all of a sudden someone is pounding at the door. I use my x-ray vision quickly and I see Lex standing there pounding on the door. I pray again to Rao and then I take deep breaths and pull out my phone and text Lena,Alex and My Mom 

Kara: Lena! The Guy is pounding on our classroom door and I am so scared 

Lena: Kara just take deep breaths and if the intruder breaks in just fight your heart because I have feeling that you are an amazing fighter. 

Kara: Thanks! But what is I die or get injured?

Lena: I know you wouldn't because you will stop the intruder before he gets the chance to do that. 

Kara: I know

I text Alex 

Kara: Hey Alex! What class are you in right now?

Alex: I am in English. Why?

Kara: Well the intruder is the math hallway and banging on my classroom door and his name is Lex Luthor and He wants to kill me because he knows that I am a kryptonian.

Alex: OH MY GOD! Kara! You need to get out of there like go through the window or something

Kara: Don't worry as long as if does not have kryptonite 

Alex: I love you and please text mom so she knows

Kara: I love you too and I was going to text mom after I texted you and Lena

I text Eliza 

Kara: We are in lockdown because there is a intruder with a gun who just shoot someone and is now banging on my classroom door because he wants to kill me. 

Eliza: Oh my gosh! Kara! Well are the police there looking for this intruder

Kara: The police are here but they still haven't found him and the doors are starting to break because he must have some crowbar or stick to break the door.

Eliza: I love you and please if you make it out alive text after 

Kara: I love you too

The door breaks down and Lex sees me and starts charging at me well the class runs out of the room and heads outside. He takes out his gun and I start getting weak and I see green going through my veins. I close my eyes and wait for him to shoot me when I hear and swoosh come through the window it is superman he says "LEX! Get away from her!" He looks up but does not point the gun away. Superman puts his kryptonite shield on and flies towards Lex but before he could get there he shoots at me and hits me right in the leg and then I scream in pain. I swear the whole school could hear me, and then he shoots me again in the other leg as Superman is fighting him and then he is able to fight him and get Lex back into prison. I look down at my leg and there is blood everywhere and I try to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it. I notice my hands are covered in blood and I grunt in pain. I get out my phone and call Lena.

"Lena..... Help....."

"Kara!...... Kara!........ Answer me!"

I lay there unconscious from the kryptonite and the loss of blood

**Lena's POV**

I get a call from Kara and she sounds like she is pain so I get up and run to the class but when I get there,Kara is nowhere to be found. I see a big pool of blood and a gun on the floor and a broken window, I put the pieces together and I came to the conclusion that Kara got shot and was either taken by the intruder or Superman came and took her to the hospital. I get really worried and notice Lex getting pulled into a police car with handcuffs and I realise that he shot Kara. I run to the bathroom and I go into a stall and start crying. I text Alex 

Lena: Have you seen or heard from Kara?

Alex: No I have not. Why?

Lena: She called me like 5 minutes ago and she sounded like she was in pain and then I went to her math class and there was a pool of blood on the ground, a gun on the floor and a broken window.

Alex: Oh no! 

Lena: But she was not taken by the intruder

Alex: I think Superman showed up because I heard outside and I think she might be with Superman

Lena: Ok let's hope she is with superman

I sit the stall and I decide to run home and just skip school and I head to the Danver's. I knock on the door, no one answers which means that no one is home. I run to my house and burst through the door and run to Lillian and cry into her as I hug her. She wraps her arms around me surprised at first, she pulls away and asks "Wait? Shouldn't you be at school? Why did you come here? Is something wrong?" I look at her with bloodshot eyes from crying and I say "Kara was shot today and guess you did it" She looks at me and then says "Lex shot Kara" I nod and continue to cry. She kisses the top of my head and rubs my back as I am crying.

**Kara's POV**

Just before going unconscious I remember seeing Superman come into view and then I don't remember anything after that. I wake up in a hospital room and I hear someone come in. I look and see Eliza walking towards me with her head down and when she looks up she says "OH MY GOSH KARA! You're awake!" I look at her and say "How long have I been out?" she looks down and says "Three days." My eyes are wide when I realize that Lena doesn't know where I am if I am ok. I grab my phone and look at the screen which has blood all over it, I call Lena. 

"Hello"

"Hey Lena"

"Oh my Kara! You're ok!" 

"Yeah! I am and I am so sorry that our date night didn't happen but how about we do it tonight." 

"It is okay! I just want to make sure that you are healthy and able to do a date"

" I will meet you at your house at 7 and dress casual" 

"Ok! See you then!" 

I smile and when I move I get a shot of pain in my legs, I wince in pain. Eliza come over and says "Your legs will be hurting for the next couple days so you will have to be in a wheelchair." I start to cry and say "I have a date tonight and I want to walk and not push myself in a wheelchair!" Eliza comes over and puts her arms around and kisses the top of my head and says "It will be ok, your date will not be ruined." I cry harder and then look at the time. The clock reads 6:00, I look at Eliza with wide eyes and say "I have to get ready for a date in an hour!" Eliza runs out of the room and I see Alex and Jeremiah come running in and say "Kara! Your awake!" Alex runs over and gives me a hug and says "I thought you were dead!" She is crying now so I say "Well I am talking to you. I am not dead and you knew I was going to make it out alive." Jeremiah gives me a hug and says "Glad that you are ok and if you need anything just holler and we will get whatever you want." I smile and Eliza comes back with a wheelchair and says "Here you go Kara! I already checked you out, so we will get you home and we can get you ready for your date." I smile and Alex and Jeremiah help into the wheelchair and Alex pushes me down to the car and we head to our house.

This is what Kara is wearing to the date 

This is what Lena is wearing to the date 

**Lena's POV**

I am almost ready for my date and I get a text from Kara 

Kara: Hey Lena! I just wanted to let you know that I might be a couple minutes late.

Lena: Hey Kara! It is ok if you are couple minutes late I want you to feel ready and healthy.

Kara: Thank you for understanding!

Lena: What are friends for!😊

I put my phone down and finish getting ready.

**3rd Person**

Kara is on her way to Lena's house and she is nervous, she is being pushed by her sister and when they get to Lena's house Alex runs back to the house. Kara knocks on the door and Lena opens the door and hugs her but not too tight because she does not want to hurt Kara. Lena walks out the door and pushes Kara towards downtown. Kara tells Lena the restaurant they are going to and when they arrive Lena pushes Kara inside and they get seated in the corner by a window. The restaurant has chinese and other asian food, Kara orders potstickers and sushi and Lena orders orange chicken and fried rice. Kara and Lena talk and get to know each other more, Kara insists to pay even though Lena wants too. After they go down to the park and find a bench, Lena helps Kara out of her wheelchair and onto the bench. **(A/N: She has two casts on her legs, not all of the kryptonite is out of her leg)** they continue to talk and Kara says "Lena...Can I ask you something?" Lena looks at Kara and says "Kara... You know you can ask me anything." Kara nods with tears in her eyes and says "The other day when I got shot . WHat did you do? What did you think when you went into the room and saw a pile of blood and a gun on the floor?" Lena has tears in her eyes and says "Well before I ran to the classroom I thought you were dead. When I got to the room, I broke down I couldn't take it. Then I saw Lex getting pulled into a police car I knew you either had died or taken by Superman. I skipped the rest of school that day and ran back home crying because I thought I had lost you." Lena has tears running down her face and Kara puts her hands on Lena's cheeks and wipes her tears with her thumb and says "Well look I am here living and breathing and I am on a date with a beautiful girl and her name is Lena." Lena's cheeks are glowing red as she is smiling at Kara. They are just staring at each other for several minutes when they both start to lean in and they're lips touch. 

**Lena's POV**

After texting with Kara I am starting to get really nervous, I start pacing in my room until I hear a knock on the door. I race downstairs take a deep breath and open the door to find Kara in a wheelchair. I feel bad because she is in a wheelchair for me, I say "Hi Kara! I am glad to see that you are alright because Alex told me that you were not supposed to have visitors because you were in a special place in the hospital." I smile and she says "Well I am here and ready for that date!" She smiles and I yell to my that I am going on my date and will back late tonight. I help Kara turn around and I push her to the restaurant downtown, she helps me with directions and when we get there we are seated in the corner by the window. I ask "So when did you wake up because Alex told me that you were in a coma?" she looks at me with a frown on her face and says "I did not wake up until like noon today." a single tear rolls down her face and I say "Well you look pretty darn healthy to me considering you just woke up 7 hours ago." She laughs and the waiter comes to take our orders. She orders 20 potstickers and a plate of sushi, and I order orange chicken with lo mein noodles and fried rice. After the waiter leaves I tell her what she missed at school today and the rest of Friday. We get our food and she says "I love that I get to be with alone on this beautiful night and we can just talk and not have to worry about me being shot because Lex is in jail now and he can't hurt me or you." I smile at her and say "Well I am glad you asked me out because so far this is perfect." She blushes and says "Well I was planning this for 3 days before I asked you out." I laugh and say "This is perfect." We finish and pay which I asked Kara if I could pay but she insisted on so I let her. 

We exit the restaurant and and head to the park where we find a bench and I help her onto a bench we find. We sit down and Kara says "Lena...Can I ask you something?" I look at Kara and say "Kara... You know you can ask me anything." Kara nods with tears in her eyes and says "The other day when I got shot . What did you do? What did you think when you went into the room and saw a pile of blood and a gun on the floor?" I have tears in my eyes and I say "Well before I ran to the classroom I thought you were dead. When I got to the room, I broke down I couldn't take it. Then I saw Lex getting pulled into a police car I knew you either had died or taken by Superman. I skipped the rest of school that day and ran back home crying because I thought I had lost you." The tears are just streaming down my face at this point. Kara puts her hand on face and wipes them with her thumb and she says "Well look I am here living and breathing and I am on a date with a beautiful girl and her name is Lena." I am blushing so hard right now. I smile at Kara and we just stare at each other for several minutes, we both start leaning in and then I close the gap and press our lips together. It is gentle and slow and filled with love. I have to pull away because I am losing oxygen. I rest my forehead against Kara's as I am catching my breath. My hands are on Kara's cheeks and I open my eyes and say "That was.........amazing." Kara chuckles and says "That was amazing." We press our lips together again and this one is slow but filled with love. We pull apart and I help Kara get back in her wheelchair and we head back to her house where we watch a movie and then I head back to my house. 

**The Next day (Kara's POV)**

I get out of bed after an amazing night with Lena, and I am having trouble getting out of bed so I grab a book and throw it across the room and hits Alex right in the back. She grunts in pain and says "What do you want Kara?" I roll my eyes and say "I need help getting into my wheelchair." Alex gets out of bed and she helps me by moving the wheelchair closer and holding it so it does not move when I get into it. I roll into the bathroom and get ready for school when I get this sharp pain in my leg, I grab it and grunt loudly in pain. In pain still I unwrap the bandages and see green streaks going through my veins in my leg. I look at and see that is spreading and then I call Alex. Alex bursts into the bathroom yells "KARA! PUT THE BANDAGES BACK ON!" I look at her and she sees the tears that have been rolling down my face for a couple minutes and says "We need to get you to the hospital! I will get mom and dad, just hang tight!" I keep wincing in pain and then a couple minutes later Mom bursts into the bathroom and says "ALEX! I need you to call SUperman and get him over here NOW!" I grab my phone and text Lena 

Kara: Hey Lena! I won't be at school today just to let you know

Lena: Hey Kara! Well I hope to see you tomorrow then! I had really fun last night!😊

Kara: Me too! See you hopefully tomorrow!

I put my phone down right as Kal El arrives. He picks me up and says "I am going to take you to a special place for aliens. Ok?" I nod and bury my face into his chest as we fly towards the D.E.O. We get there and I see the same guy who came to my house the first day I was with the Danvers. Kal lands and says "She was shot with Kryptonite a few days ago and she needs it removed." The man nods and gestures them over towards the med bay. Kal sets me down and removes the other legs bandage and turns on a lamp that must produce yellow sun rays. I feel really tired and a few minutes later I am sleeping.

**A Few days Later (Kara's POV)**

I wake up and I am still under the yellow sun lamps. I look around and see Kal talking to some people in the hallway. I get out of the bed and I see that there is no green streaks in my veins anymore. I walk out of the room and head towards Kal, he notices me and says "Hey Kara! How are you feeling? You must be fine because you are walking around." I smile and ask "When can I see my family again Kal?" He smiles and says "How about I drop you off right now!" I jump in the and say "YEAH!" Kal picks me up and I close my eyes and place head up against his chest and wait until we are safely on the ground. We get to the front yard of my house and I run up to the door and rip it open (without breaking it). I run inside and see no one is downstairs so I rush upstairs and burst through the door of my room and I see Alex sitting on the bed. I run over and give her a bone crushing hug, she hugs back and says "I missed you so much. I am so glad that you are ok." Alex has tears rolling down her face. I pull back from the hug and ask "Are Mom and Dad home?" Alex shakes her head and says "They just left 5 minutes before you came home." I run back to Kal and say "My mom and dad are not home but Alex said that they will be home hopefully soon." He nods and says "I will back tomorrow to check on you.Ok?" I nod and run back upstairs and go to my room and say "Alex, I am going to Lena's I will back soon." She nods and then I superspeed to Lena's house.

**Lena's POV**

I have not heard from Kara in 4 days and I am getting worried because she said that she will be at school but never showed up this whole week and now it is Saturday. I sit in my room focusing on my school work when I hear a knock at the door, I decide to stay in my room and let my mom answer it. I hear my mom open the door and then she yells "LENA! SOMEONE IS WAITING AT THE DOOR!" I wonder who it is but I walk downstairs thinking about the kiss I shared with Kara on Monday night. I get to the door and see Kara standing there, I run up to her and jump into her arms and cry into her shoulder. She starts rubbing my back while saying "I am here and I am healthy and healed from my wounds." I cry harder and I say "I was so worried when you did not text or call me." She starts taking me upstairs and she puts me onto my bed and looks at me and gives me a kiss oh the cheek and wiping my tears away with her thumb. I grab her and pull her down onto the bed and whisper into her chest "Stay. Please." She wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I cuddled into her for what feels like hours when she gets a call from Alex saying that she should come home and surprise her Mom and Dad. She gets up and says "I will come by tomorrow and we can go into the park and walk around and catch up. Then maybe you could help me with some homework?" I nod and give another hug. I watch her leave and then I continue my school work thinking about Kara. 

**Kara's POV**

I superspeed home after another great 3 hours with Lena and I decide to surprise Mom and Dad because Alex told that they have been stressed really worried about me because I have been in a coma for 4 days. I get my house and I walk through the door and I try to be as quiet as possible because I want them to think that I am still with Kal. I get a text from Alex saying that they are upstairs so I stay in the kitchen and hide behind the counter. I know that mom and dad's favorite show starts in 5 minutes and they usually just sit and watch and make Alex get the food. I hear them come down the stairs and say "Alex? Can you get us some food please? Thanks!" I hear walk into the kitchen and she whispers to me "You should come out in 10 minutes." I nod and she leaves with bowls of popcorn and pop to drink. **(A/N: Yes I call Soda, Pop.)** I hear the intro to Gilmore Girls and I decide to sneak a little closer to the couch. 10 minutes later I walk over to the family room and stand behind the couch and say "What have I missed on the Gilmore Girls?" Mom turns around and stands up and runs over and pulls me into a giant hug and then Dad comes over and joins the hug and they say "We were so worried about you Kara. I am so glad that you are ok." I smile and enjoy that love and affection from my parents because they are always at work when I get home from school and they usually sleep in when they work late so we don't see them in the morning. 

**A few months later (Kara's Earth Birthday)(Lena's POV)**

It has been a few months since Kara had gotten shot and we have grown our relationship but I can't let Lex know because he is very homophobic and I can not have Kara shot again. I am getting Kara a little something for her Earth birthday because this is a very important day for her and I want to make it special. I get her a journal because she says she loves writing and wants to become a reporter after college. I also get her a gift card to her favorite place to get potstickers because she loves them, I start to head to the Danver's house and when I get there Kara jumps onto me and says "YOU MADE IT! YAY!" I laugh and say "I would never miss something this important to one of my bestest friends!" I notice that she started blushing and I give her a present and she squeals and opens it and she hugs me and says "Thank You Lee!"I smile and Maggie,Alex,Kara and I keep having a great time and I head home late after watching all of Kara's favorite movies and eating all of her favorite foods. After I get home I go to bed early thinking about Kara and how much time they are going to spend when school is over for the summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is hope you like it and be ready for next chapter because there is going to be some angst and I can't for you guys to read it. Please feedback in the comments. Thanks!


	10. NOT A UPDATE

Hey Guys! I hope you guys are safe and healthy! I just wanted to update you on the status of my story. I am not done with Chapter 10 but I am trying very hard to find time to write. I just got back to in person school so I have less time to write and I have more homework but tomorrow I have a lot of time to write so I am hoping to get you the 10th chapter by the end of the week but I don't know.

Thanks! Also I am open for ideas for my story if you give me ideas I will try my best to fit them in. Leave comments below if you have any ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, this is my first Fanfic, let me know if I should keep up with it or stop it. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes I don't have time to edit them.


End file.
